


Семь кило гречки

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Написано по заявке: У Зимнего Солдата странный пунктик. Как только кто-то зачитывает код его активации, он, выкарабкиваясь из любых удерживающих устройств, петляя и применяя все навыки скрытного улепётывания, несётся к Стиву, разыскивая его, где б он не был - даже если у того миссия на Северном Полюсе, ходит буквально по пятам и нагло требует дать ему задание. И если есть миссия, то, в общем-то всё равно, кто будет прикрывать Стиву спину - Барнс или Зимний, но вот если нет, приходится выкручиваться.





	

В одном из не обнаруженных еще гидровских бункеров в самом центре Вашингтона было темно и довольно тихо. Голос Земо, благополучно сбежавшего от Росса, эхом отражался от стен.  
— Возвращение на родину. Один. Товарный вагон, — закончив ломать язык, Земо выжидательно посмотрел на… да, уже Зимнего Солдата.  
Тот почему-то молчал.  
— Ну? — не выдержал Земо.  
«Баранки гну», явственно читалось в серых глазах.  
Земо нахмурился.  
— Готов подчиняться, — тут же отчеканил Солдат.  
Земо потер руки и уже открыл было рот, но оказалось, что Солдат еще не договорил. А когда договорил, то Земо стало ясно, что радовался он рано.  
— Готов подчиняться, — сказал Зимний Солдат и добавил: — Но не тебе.  
Взял Земо за шиворот и покинул бункер, сделав вид, что не заметил ни пяти уровней защиты, ни бронированных дверей, ни воплей и брыканий.  
Земо, потрепанного, но живого, люди Росса, отправившиеся в погоню, извлекли из ближайшего мусорного бака. А вот Зимнего Солдата и след простыл. 

Когда в хлипкую дверь конспиративной квартиры постучали, Стив пытался читать Достоевского в оригинале, а Наташа в крохотной кухне мыла посуду, напевая «Кak upoitelni v Rossii vechera».  
— Я открою! — крикнул Стив.  
Лампочка на лестничной клетке опять не горела. В темном углу, между надписями Vaska — durak и Spartak — chempion, притаилась тень.  
Стив прищурился.  
— Баки?  
— Жду указаний, — прошелестела тень.  
— Не Баки, — понятливо вздохнул Стив. — Давай, входи. Стоп, тебя опять из криокамеры украли?  
— Не королевский дворец, а проходной двор, — посетовала Наташа, выглядывая из кухни с полотенцем в руках.  
— Жду указаний, — повторил Зимний Солдат, жадно глядя на полотенце.  
Наташа поймала взгляд Стива и беспомощно пожала плечами. После миссии на обоих напал приступ хозяйственности, так что посуда была помыта, одежда постирана, квартира прибрана, оружие вычищено до блеска. Они даже за продуктами сходили, причем Наташа притащила семь кило гречки, заявив, что в Штатах она какая-то не такая.  
Стив на гречку взирал с плохо скрываемым ужасом, но неожиданно именно эта странная крупа и оказалась — пусть и ненадолго — их спасением.  
Через минуту пол кухни был застелен газетами, на которых ровным слоем громоздились семь кило гречки и — не ровным слоем, но тоже громоздился — Солдат.  
— Твоя миссия — перебрать гречку, — торжественно сказал Стив.  
— Выбрать все черные крупинки и посторонние зернышки, — уточнила Наташа.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Утром — доложить о результатах. Задача ясна?  
Зимний Солдат склонился над газетами, а Стив и Наташа обменялись торжествующими взглядами.

Наутро они снова обменялись взглядами — совсем другими.  
Стив думал о том, что не озвучивал распоряжение всю эту гречку варить, и гадал, принято ли в России делиться едой с соседями.  
Наташа думала о том, что насчет меню на ближайшие три дня можно не беспокоиться.  
Солдат не думал. Он ждал указаний.  
До истечения 76 часов оставалось еще больше суток.


End file.
